Pourquoi ne devrions-nous jamais procréer
by Colbie Caprice
Summary: Les cours de gardiens avertis, c'est chez les moldus: pourquoi pas chez les sorciers?
1. Chapter 1

Les enfants, c'est chiant

**Disclaimer :** Rien d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient! Néanmoins, voici une petite histoire de mon cru!

**Résumé :** Les cours de gardiens avertis, c'est chez les moldus, pourquoi pas chez les sorciers?

Je dédis cette histoire à tous ceux qui ont déjà suivis ce cours!! Bonne lecture!

Colbie Caprice –xxx-

**Chapitre 1**

Le but de ce cours est de vous former pour être efficaces, responsables et aimants!

Madame Principe, responsable du nouveau cours de «Sorciers Avertis», brandit sa règle d'un air sévère, les yeux sortis de la tête. Après avoir scruté la salle de débarras nouvellement réaménagée pour son cours inintéressant, elle reprit de sa voix grinçante :

- Sans ce cours, vous ne pourrez passer votre scolarité et je tiens à vous prévenir : je suis très sévère dans mes corrections!

Ron et Harry s'entre-regardèrent : ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur ce qui était le plus énervant. Le fait que savoir changer une couche relevait, pour elle, de traverser un champ de mine au Vietnam ou qu'elle ait la charge d'un cours habituellement réservé aux femmes douces et aimantes. Harry, lui, l'haïssait déjà : elle lui faisait penser aux clichés des institutrices dans les films moldus. De toute façon, l'arrivée de ce cours dans la plage horaire n'avait fait plaisir à personne! Les sixième années, déjà surmenés, voyaient inutile d'aller à cour et comme elle, Harry, Ron et Neville avaient été les quatre assez stupides pour y aller, ils avaient hérité des places à l'avant et recevaient, depuis approximativement 13 minutes, des postillons d'une folle en puissance.

Mais madame Principe, tenta Hermione lorsque la professeur eut cassé sa craie pour l'avoir lancée trop fort sur le bureau, ce cour aurait pu, ma foi, être optionnel! Nous avons beau...

Une prochaine interruption et c'est dehors, miss Garnier!

Granger.

C'est cela.

Elle souffla une dernière fois et alla ouvrir la porte de l'armoire. On ne vit que son imposante robe noire à pois blanc pendant un instant puis elle sortit une énorme boîte. Après l'avoir apposée sur le bureau professoral, elle beugla :

Prenez vous une poupée!

Les quatre adolescents se levèrent. Aucun d'eux n'avait été assez stupide pour sortir sa baguette car madame Principe, après avoir pratiquement agressé Ron lorsqu'il avait tenté de s'en servir en rentrant, leur avait «calmement» expliqué qu'en tant que Cracmol, elle avait du s'occuper de ses enfants sans magie et qu'il en serait de même pour eux.

Je plains les pauvres mômes, marmonna un Neville intimidé à ses amis.

Comment avez-vous trouvé? Moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire! Madame Principe s'annonce pour le moins fêlée... J'essaierai de poster cette semaine. Bye!

Bisoux! CC


	2. Chapter 2: Le choix du nom

Pourquoi ne devrions-nous jamais procréer

Bonjour! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bisous!

CC

Chapitre 2

- Professeur, ma poupée est borgne.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous, Weasel? s'exclama Mme Principe en fronçant les sourcils.

Les élèves (les quatre personnes présentes) retinrent à grand peine un soupir : en effet, ils avaient bien vite compris que sous peine de se voir abattre une règle en bois sur la tête, il valait mieux la boucler en présence de Mme Principe. Néanmoins, «leurs» enfants en méritaient à peu près cinquante.

Ron avait hérité du cyclope de la troupe. En effet, la petite poupée, que Dumbledore avait insisté pour rendre plus réelle, clignotait de son unique œil pendouillant en examinant attentivement son nouveau papa qui, avouons le, se sentait plus ou moins bien.

Harry, lui, avait un arroseur intégré dans les mains. Son bambin laissait sortir ses fluides gastriques et intestinaux partout sur lui. Lorsqu'il s'en était plaint, elle avait tout simplement répliqué que s'il avait moins été égoïste en tant qu'homme cynique et alcoolique dans sa vie, eh bien il aurait appris.

- Mais nous sommes dans un cours... tenta-t-il alors qu'une nouvelle salve de vomi arrivait dans son visage.

- Grrr.... gronda Mme Principe en assenant un bon coup de règle sur son bureau.

Elle s'empara d'une plume et aboya :

- De toute façon, vous devez vous accommoder de votre enfant. Dans mon temps, un parent, ça assumait la laideur de son enfant! Mon fils, par exemple, était couvert de verrues et il avait un bec de lièvre. Ça l'a fait de moi une femme plus forte! Regardez Miss Bernier qui tolère son enfant unijambiste!

Les lèvres pincées, elle pointa dramatiquement du doigt Hermione et sa poupée.

- Voyez comme elle la ferme et accepte son destin de femme incomprise et malchanceuse! Hein, hein!

Personne n'osa parler, mis à part Neville, son bébé calé dans le bras, qui s'exclama :

- Et elles sont où, les poupées bien confectionnées?

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui :

- Vous saurez, Mr. Lombard, que ces poupées sont centenaires alors UN PEU DE RESPECT.

Elle s'apprêtait à continuer d'hurler lorsque de légers coups frappés à la porte se firent entendre.

- Vous pouvez entrer.

- Bonjour, Mme Principe, s'exclama Rusard en s'inclinant respectueusement. Je suis désolé de vous déranger dans un cours d'une telle importance...

- Ce n'est rien, très cher, ce n'est rien, dit-elle en tournant le dos à ses élèves en difficulté. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Rusard se lécha les babines, ce qui ne laissait présager qu'une seule chose : il avait attrapé quelqu'un.

- J'ai cru comprendre que ces jeunes sots étaient vos élèves?

Elle examina d'un œil critique sa liste d'élèves et fronça les sourcils :

- Draco Malefoy, Luna Lovegood?

Les quatre Gryffondor déjà installés relevèrent la tête : Malefoy s'était vanté toute la semaine qu'il allait en voyage avec son père et Luna n'était même pas de leur année.

Ceux-ci arrivaient d'ailleurs, l'une d'un pas aérien et l'autre en grinçant des dents.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Malefoy? demanda Ron d'un ton narquois.

- Les enfants, demanda Mme Principe en réclamant le silence.

- Ouais, ton père ne t'emmenait pas en France? ricana Harry en coinçant la tête de sa poupée régurgitante dans son sac d'école.

- Les enfants, réclama Principe en montant le ton.

- Vos gueules! Il avait d'autres choses à faire et je regrette d'être ici. J'aurais préféré aller étudier plutôt qu'apprendre à torcher des derrières sales!

Cette fois, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour Mme Principe : lui couper la parole, c'était une chose mais traiter sa matière d'inutile, elle allait le tuer!

- Mr. MALEFOY! hurla-t-elle en brandissant sa règle de bois sur la table (déjà toute écaillée à force d'être trop souvent battue).

- Hé, pourquoi elle retient son nom! s'écria un Ron tout indigné.

- Taisez-vous, Wilson!

- Weasley! C'est Weasley!

- Silence! Silence! ordonna Principe en détruisant sa règle.

Alors qu'elle allait en chercher une autre, elle souffla férocement.

- Vous saurez que cette matière est de la plus haute importance! Je peux vous faire recaler, si j'en ai envie alors venez vous chercher une poupée!

Tandis que Malefoy se levait en jurant, Luna se pencha vers les Gryffondor :

- Je suis si heureuse de vous voir! J'avais pris ce cours en option, mais je m'étais attardée devant un nid de nargols...

Sur ces belles paroles, elle alla elle aussi chercher une poupée tandis que Neville murmurait, effaré :

- Si elle considère que c'est agréable de se faire hurler dessus pendant des heures, elle est complètement fêlée!

- Pff... marmonna Hermione, boudeuse. Elle l'a pris en _option_. J'aurais préféré reprendre Runes anciennes, _moi_, en option!

Vingt minutes plus tard régnait toujours une ère apocalyptique et dictatoriale dans la petite salle de débarras.

* * *

Non, non et NON! rageait une Principe frustrée.

Abattant pour une dernière fois sa règle sur la tête de Malefoy, elle s'arrachait carrément les cheveux. Celui-ci lui envoyait de plein gré les attaques de sa «poupée mutante», comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. En effet, il s'avérait que Prince (bien qu'il s'agissait d'une fille) lançait des jets de flamme et, comme nous nous en doutons tous, il ne se gênait pas pour abuser de sa nouvelle arme de destruction massive pour son propre plaisir personnel.

Alors qu'il riait à gorge déployée devant Principe qui éteignait le bureau enflammé à grands renforts de seaux d'eau, quelqu'un entra nonchalamment dans classe.

- Qu'y a-t-il? cracha Mme Principe, nouvellement pompière.

- J'ai besoin d'une craie, marmonna Rogue en se dirigeant vers l'armoire.

Il réussit à cacher son étonnement devant le fait qu'il n'y avait que sept personnes dans la classe : à les entendre, on aurait cru à trente ou cinquante...

Il ressortit ce qui ramena Principe à elle, c'est-à-dire bête, enragée, injuste et aigrie. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime! (1)

- Que je ne reprenne plus ce genre de niaiserie dans mon cours! dit-elle avec toute la dignité qui lui restait, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup.

Elle respira un grand coup et s'écria :

- 25 points en moins pour Serpentard!

- Hé! gueula Malefoy qui voyait là, précisons le, une injustice totale. Je m'intéressais aux hobbies de Prince.

- C'est une fille! Vous ne l'appellerez pas Prince... Ce qui m'amène à vous annoncer la première activité : choisir un nom, ce qui devra naturellement être fait dans un état d'esprit normal et respectueux. Sachez aussi que je devrai aussi approuver ledit nom. Vous pouvez y aller.

Elle joignit les mains sur son ventre et attendit. Pas très longtemps, pour tout dire.

- Prince! s'entêta Malefoy.

- Je vais appeler mon môme Troll, dit Ron en s'écrasant de rire.

- Watson! réprimanda Mme Principe.

- Quoi? Elle est borgne!

- Watson!

- Ce sera Troll, dit le rouquin sur un ton d'évidence.

- Je peux l'appeler Nargol?

- Non, Lune, vous ne pouvez pas!

- Je vais appeler le mien Laurent, dit Hermione en hésitant, les yeux fixés sur la règle.

- Parfait Miss Garnier! 20 points pour Gryffondor!

- Je vais appeler le mien James, comme mon père, dit Harry en souriant timidement. Aïe! Arrête, Malefoy!

Dégoûté par ce larmoiement écœurant, Malefoy s'appliquait à utiliser son lance-flamme en plastique contre Potter.

- Cessez tout de suite! TOUT DE SUITE!

- Je suis prêt à faire un compromis avec vous... dit Malefoy.

Il retint de justesse un '' saleté de Cracmol'' peu amène et poursuivit:

- Je vais l'appeler Prince Sissi.

- NON!

- Je vais appeler le mien Jordy, marmonna Neville en serrant son fils contre lui.

Voilà! Avez-vous aimé?? En tout cas, ce n'est pas fini et les prochains chapitres seront bientôt postés! On va tomber dans le pratique avec nos pauvres étudiants malchanceux... Quelle cruauté, Colbie, vraiment! Héhé!

N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Bisous! Colbie Caprice!


	3. Chapter 3: L'hygiène, ça s'apprend!

Pourquoi ne devrions-nous jamais procréer

Aloha! Désolée du retard mais j'ai eu des tas de travaux, j'ai commencé un petit emploi en plus d'avoir le malheureux syndrome de la page blanche!

Néanmoins, voici le troisième chapitre de «Pourquoi ne devrions-nous jamais procréer». J'espère qu'il vous plaira et d'ici là, mes petits poux (haha!), sachez que je vais updater mes histoires ce week-end (bénit soit le week-end pour une personne surchargée comme mois!)

Laissez-moi des reviews et bisous à tous!

**Chapitre 3 : L'hygiène, ça s'apprend**

Après maintes menaces, délibérations, argumentations et cris, Mme Principe, achevant de s'arracher les cheveux, donna finalement raison aux petits sacripants assis en face d'elle : libre leur était le choix de nommer leur enfant comme un monstre, une héritière malade ou une théière, elle s'en contrebalançait. Elle ne voulait que le bien de ces poupées mutilées, après tout, et l'important était de préparer ces catastrophes ambulantes de jeunes du mieux qu'elle pouvait. De toutes façons, ils étaient entre gens civilisés, non? (héhé...)

Le plus dignement possible, donc, elle se racla la gorge et énonça :

Après cette étape difficile qu'a été le choix des prénoms...

Elle réussit à retenir un «épouvantables» peu amène en se disant qu'avec un peu de chance, la mère mourrait en couche et le père, sous un train, avant qu'ils aient pu nommer l'enfant. Fait peu probable, nous ne le dirons tout de même pas à Mme Principe car, comme nous le savons tous, l'espoir fait vivre et, bien que cet espoir repose sur le fait de vouloir trucider quelqu'un, ça reste de l'espoir tout de même. Un espoir obsessionnel, mais un espoir quand même.

...., nous pourrons passer à l'étape cruciale qu'est la propreté.

De ses yeux exorbités, elle promena son regard sur l'assemblée. Elle se préparait à poursuivre lorsqu'elle intercepta un sourcil arqué.

Un problème, Mr. Malefoy? dit-elle d'un ton sec (que voulez-vous? Elle était déshydratée... OH! Pam Pam! Mais quel jeu de mots! On se roule par terre!)

D'un air dédaigneux, il pointa sa fille Prince du menton et, les bras croisés, s'appliqua par ces paroles à bien la faire enrager.

Il n'est pas question que je torche ce truc.

Les quatre autres étudiants retinrent leur souffle tandis que Neville s'éloignait le plus possible de l'immense règle. Du côté de madame Principe, cependant, on entendit un craquement – molaires maintenues trop serrées, probablement.

Ce _truc_? Ce _truc_, comme vous dites, eh bien, c'est votre _enfant_, espèce de petit.... Lune!? LUNE!

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Luna qui, debout sur la table, scandait une chanson étrange en frappant du pied.

Mais que faites-vous, Lune de Miel! hurla une Principe au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait du demeurer sage-femme, elle le savait!

Entre deux pas de danse, Luna lui répondit :

J'éloigne les Chumpi-Doodle-Dips!

Sur cette explication riche en arguments et en sens, Luna reprit sa petite danse au-dessus de Nargol tandis que Madame Principe fermait les yeux en inspirant profondément.

On inspire. On expire. On inspire. On expire.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour voir Malefoy brandir son lance-flammes intégré vers la jeune fille: elle poussa un hurlement et, à grands renforts de coups de règle, réussit à le lui enlever des mains.

Soulignons ici que Malefoy y voyait une grande injustice.

J'aurais pu m'en occuper, vous savez! ronchonna-t-il.

Lâchez ça immédiatement, saleté de pyromane! ET VOUS, PAUVRE CINGLÉE, DESCENDEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Mais madame Principe! Les Chumpi-Doodle-Dips vont étrangler mon enfant! s'écria Luna en la regardant du même air qu'on regarde un arriéré particulièrement obtus.

Madame Principe la regarda fixement.

Hermione secouait la tête, sa tête dans les mains.

Ron étouffait un rire silencieux.

Harry avait du mal à contenir son rictus bien que l'envie d'abattre Malefoy à coups de poing était bien alléchante.

Neville essayait de trouver un prétexte pour foutre le camp.

Luna hurlait tout en piétinant Nargol.

Malefoy boudait.

Et, dans cette atmosphère hautement propice à l'apprentissage, Mme Principe, de son doigt desséché, pointa la porte et dit entre ses dents restantes :

Dehors, Lune.

Il est ironique de constater que la seule personne ayant une réelle envie d'être là fut celle qui fut mise à la porte et ce pour une inquiétude maternelle.

Néanmoins, ce fait passait six pieds par-dessus la tête de Madame Principe. Les étudiants, eux, se demandaient comment ils allaient pouvoir survivre sans la particularité Lovegoodienne de tout absorbé comme une éponge.

Maintenant que le Chaman est à la bibliothèque et que... Prince, hmph... a une muselière, s'exclama Mme Principe, nous allons pouvoir nous consacrer à la leçon d'aujourd'hui : la leçon d'hygiène!

Un silence où pointait une légère note de désespoir lui répondit.

10 minutes plus tard, sous les aboiements stridents du professeur et des flots de sueur versés par les élèves, la classe fut réinstallée de manière à ce qu'elle forme un cercle. Au milieu de ce cercle se trouvait bien évidemment notre adorable et patiente madame Principe qui tenait fermement sa poupée Édouard entre ses mains décharnées.

- Bien, dit-elle d'un ton qui laissait présager que rien n'était bien, nous allons maintenant apprendre l'hygiène et non, monsieur Malefoy, je ne veux pas entendre parler de vos maudits elfes de maison! finit elle par gueuler au Serpentard.

Malefoy se rassis en boudant tandis qu'Hermione défendait à voix basse les elfes de maison.

Madame Principe inspira profondément et débuta la leçon.

Voyez-vous, mes enfants, dit-elle en inscrivant en même temps au tableau, les enfants sont de petites créatures frêles et ma foi bien dépendante des adultes qui s'en occuperont. Je..., oui, monsieur Patère?

Potter, rectifia Harry en ignorant Malefoy qui ricanait exagérément. Que va-t-on faire de Nargol?

Peu importe Nargol! Nargol restera sur ce satané bureau et c'est tout.

Mais le bambin hurle, dit Neville en se recroquevillant quasiment sous la petite table.

En levant les yeux au ciel, elle attrapa la poupée et la balança dans la boîte aux rebords de la seule et unique fenêtre.

Madame Principe plaqua sa main contre son front lorsque la boîte tomba en bas.

Vous venez de tuer la poupée! Venez pas nous dire ensuite qu'on est incompétent! s'écria Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ne dites pas de bêtises, Mr. Watson! Nargol est parfaitement en santé!

En fait, il se fait bouffer par un scrout à pétard, fit remarquer Hermione en s'étirant un peu le cou.

Le professeur fit donc la seule chose qui lui vint en tête, soit frapper la table de sa règle en bois.

Ça suffit! Nous regretterons tous Nargol mais bon, revenons-en! Donc, nous commencerons par apprendre une des bases fondamentales de tout bon parent : savoir changer une couche.

Hors de question, répliqua catégoriquement Malefoy. Ce truc aurait beau chier vert, j'en aurais rien à foutre!

Il sembla réfléchir, puis dit :

De toutes façons, vaut mieux vert que rouge!

Boucle là, Malefoy, dit Harry qui n'avait manifestement aucune meilleure réplique que celle d'un enfant de six ans.

Toi, ferme là, Potter!

TAISEZ-VOUS! Maintenant, monsieur Malefoy, vous allez m'écouter : ceci est la chair de votre chair...

C'est juste un bout de plastique! marmonna-t-il en poussant Troll par terre.

Étonnamment, sans hurler, madame Principe ramassa la poupée et lui dit gentiment :

Écoutez, cette charmante poupée a besoin de vous : qui d'autre que vous, jeune aristo plein aux as, pourrait en prendre soin? Vous allez l'argent, la prestance... Prince veut seulement de l'amour... Tout comme vous, d'ailleurs.

Il y eut un silence dans lequel madame Principe afficha un tendre sourire.

Jusqu'à ce que Malefoy vienne tout gâcher, évidemment.

J'n'en ai rien à branler de ce truc. C'est complètement ringard votre psycho à deux balles!

Grr... Je savais aussi que ce bouquin m'était totalement inutile, ronchonna-t-elle en lançant «Psycho pour les nuls» par la fenêtre et atteignant un deuxième année en pleine tête.

De toute façon, on doit continuer! Alors prenez tous une lingette et défaites le pyjama de la prunelle de vos yeux...

Tous s'exécutèrent plus ou moins maladroitement. Hermione n'eut qu'à passer une jambe de la grenouillère de Laurent car il était unijambiste. Ron s'activa en manquant de dégueuler face au beau «cadeau» que lui avait fait Troll tandis que Neville contemplait la couche d'Indiana, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne sait trop quoi faire. Harry, lui, n'eut aucune surprise : en effet, équipé du geyser de la troupe, il y avait longtemps que ce qu'avait fait James (et qu'il continuait à faire, d'ailleurs) avait transpercé le pyjama! Seul Drago regardait Prince avec une moue affectée.

Malefoy, je vous avertis, menaça Principe, si cette couche n'est pas changé dans deux minutes, je vous plonge la tête dedans!

Elle se tourna vers le reste du groupe et s'exclama :

Maintenant, vous allez tous prendre une lingette propre et essuyer le joli petit derrière de...

Joli petit derrière? l'interrompit brusquement Ron. Troll a les fesses collées jaunes à cause de....

SUFFIT! Sachez que c'est entièrement de votre faute, Weasel...

Weasley!

C'est cela! Vous n'aviez qu'à bien le nourrir!

Ouais, Weasley, je sais que c'est plus économique de le nourrir à la bouche pour poule, mais tout de même! nargua Malefoy tout en s'appliquant un sortilège de Têtenbulle.

Bouclez-là, monsieur Malefoy!

Ouais! Enfoiré, sache que je ne l'ai même pas encore nourri! dit Ron, rouge homard.

Changez cette couche malodorante et bouclez-là.

Madame, il me semble que James a une drôle de couleur...

Madame Principe s'avança, excédée, pour examiner le crottin de James.

Il est jaune, et alors? l'accusa-t-elle

Ben, il me semble que ce n'est pas normal!

C'est normal, que je vous dit!

Malefoy, qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène, éclata de rire bruyamment et s'attira un cri de la part de Principe :

Mais que faites-vous à ce pauvre bébé!?

Le Serpentard, qui faisait voler son bébé et tentait de le changer à l'aide de la règle de bois, la regarda en arquant un sourcil.

Ben quoi, je change mon enfant, je crois que c'est évident...

AAARGGHHHH!

Et voilà! C'est tout pour la leçon d'hygiène! Prochaine étape : la réanimation, héhé!

Merci de me laisser des reviews et encore navrée pour le retard!

Bisous!

Colbie Caprice


	4. Chapter 4: La réanimation, c'est dangere

**Chapitre 4 : La réanimation, c'est dangereux**

Bonjour les enfants! XD

Me revoilà avec le quatrième (waouh! déjà!?) chapitre des aventures de nos bienaimés étudiants attardés et de notre cinglée de prof adorée, Mme Principe!

Aujourd'hui, les amis, nous allons apprendre à réanimer une personne dont l'inconscience est probablement de notre faute!

Êtes-vous prêts?

Manifestement, nos copains-copines de Poudlard ne l'étaient pas...

Colbie Caprice –xxx-

Joyeux Noël!

**La réanimation, c'est dangereux**

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Pour la première fois de toute sa longue (et appréciée?) carrière de sage-femme nouvellement institutrice, Églantine Principe voulait tout arrêter. Ah, si seulement elle n'avait pas réorienté sa carrière, elle serait toujours en train de faire ce qu'elle préfère, soit voir des femmes gémir comme des vaches bêlantes dans une marre de sang (avouez que vous avez toutes envie d'accoucher maintenant! XD).

Eh bien non. Elle se retrouvait avec cinq étudiants débiles, dans une classe pleine de germes. Triste sort qu'est la vie...

Mais, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, Mme Principe était munie d'une qualité franchement redoutable : la ténacité. En effet, tout obstacle à ses désirs se retrouvait classer dans la partie «Ennemi à abattre» de son cerveau et, pour tout dire, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et le connard laqué occupaient un classeur au grand complet.

Mais revenons à nos moutons.

Le berger allemand arpentait la salle de classe, ou plutôt zigzaguait entre bureaux écaillés, chaises brisées et vomi séché.

Avez-vous terminé, maintenant? aboya-t-elle, sa pastille contre le mal de gorge s'activant difficilement.

Précisons ici que Mme Principe, du à son abus d'autorité, avait une légère tendance à faire vivre la pharmacie du coin.

Les élèves, osant à peine lever les yeux de leurs parchemins, répondirent tout de même :

Oui, madame Principe.

Lisez-moi ce que vous avez écrit et que Dieu me garde de poser les yeux sur le désastre visuel qu'est votre parchemin, Potter.

Harry, son geyser régurgitant à ses côtés, tentait tant bien que mal (et surtout mal) d'essuyer le trouble liquide de James.

Le nez froncé, Malefoy leva la main en s'écriant :

C'est écœurant! Il en a partout! Je refuse que le porc-épic s'asseye à mes côtés! Imaginez que son débile d'enfant contamine Prince Sissi!

Prince Sissi, tranquillement entrain de mettre le feu aux rideaux, se tourna vers son père du moment, clignant des yeux par-dessus sa muselière carbonisée encore fumante.

Continue de te perfectionner, Prince...

MALEFOY! Je vous ai donné un ordre à tous alors LISEZ!

Mais Harry ne le prit pas. Il décida donc de se comporter en adulte.

Il me traite de noms et vous vous en balancée! Je vais le dire à Dumbledore!

Non, tu ne pourras pas car je vais t'encercler avec le feu de ma fille! rugit Malefoy d'une manière totalement irréaliste et démontrant une fois de plus comment il est déconnecté de la réalité.

SUFFIT! Je ne vous ai pas fait écrire cinq cent fois «Je ne dois pas utiliser mes enfants pour mon profit personnel et essayer de les vendre dans un freak show ou dans un laboratoire» pour le simple plaisir de le faire alors, lisez-moi!

Vous venez de le dire, profes... tenta Hermione, les yeux au ciel.

Dites-le! Et vous, posez ça tout de suite! hurla-t-elle à l'adresse de Malefoy qui brandissait Prince par les cheveux.

Fais dodo, Prince, lui intima-t-il en la balançant dans son sac d'école.

GRRRAAAAAAAAA!!! Bande d'incompétents immatures, je vais vous inscrire dans une usine de contraception! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAAAAA!

Elle a pété un câble, murmura un Neville épouvanté, toujours prêt pour sa remarque lorsque quelque chose va mal en calvaire.

En effet, les fusibles de Principe venaient de sauter. Elle en possédait deux : le fusible qui transmettait l'information et celui qui l'analysait. Le premier à exploser fut l'analyste, ce qui expliquait le fait qu'elle s'arracha une touffe de cheveux au lieu de tous les étrangler. Le second fut bien évidemment le transmetteur : surchargé, il démissionna en laissant la boîte crânienne seule avec tout le sang qui montait en panique et qui s'imbibait partout dans les pores blêmes du professeur.

Harry, en parfait héro, se prépara à l'exorciser lorsque Malefoy lui fit une brûlure japonaise.

Toé, si tu penses que je vais te laisser t'en sortir, gros dégueulasse, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil!

Hein!?? Mais de quoi tu parles? gémit Harry en faisant l'expression faciale extrêmement esthétique qu'il fait toujours lorsqu'il souffre (ce qui arrive tout aussi souvent).

Tu m'as éclaboussé de la merde de James! persifla Malefoy tandis que Ron, trouvant très drôle que son ennemi mortel empeste, éclatait de rire.

Oublions délibérément que Ron ne sauve étrangement pas Harry, bien qu'il s'agisse de son meilleur ami.

Ron, fatigué de passer pour un toqué par l'auteure, se précipite sur son meilleur copain en hurlant.

Ce fut au moment où Harry se cassa pour une 34 562ième fois le bras que Principe revint à elle.

ARrggheuGHHHgURp.... hum, hum... mais que ce passe-t-il ici? reprit plus posément le professeur lorsque le fusible «Je dépanne les fusibles compétents» ce fut mis en mode français.

Ce ne fut pas long que le gêne «Rage extrême 2» reprit sa place lui aussi.

Je crois, et je vous le dis humblement, que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases, dit madame Principe à ses élèves estropiés.

Installée dans sa chaise professorale, Mme Principe avait décidé de mettre les points sur les I et les barres sur les T, comme qui dirait.

Comme vous vous en doutez tous, ce sublime discours finira par s'envenimer.

J'en suis venue à cette conclusion.

Ça s'en vient...

C'est ENTIÈREMENT de votre faute! cracha-t-elle en se levant.

Voilà.

C'est donc pour cette raison que j'appliquerai une nouvelle sorte de discipline avec vous. Je l'ai juste ici.

Si vous croyez que madame Principe s'est abonnée à «Comment être un bon prof», oubliez ça. Elle a juste complètement détruit, dans des élans de colère totalement justifiés, sa caisse de règles en bois.

Voici ma nouvelle règle de bois. Il s'agit d'un fouet sculpté dans du roc et du bambou que j'ai été cherché en bicyclette en Amazonie. Vous ne me ferai pas à croire que je ne vous aime pas!

Vous avec perdu les pédales, s'écria Malefoy.

IYAAAA! rugit le professeur en tentant de le fouetter pour faire pénitence.

Malheureusement, elle ne s'était pas pratiquée avant et le fouet s'abattit tout bonnement sur la tête de Prince qui fendit tout simplement en deux.

AAAAAHHHH, hurlèrent les étudiants tandis que Prince, tout sourire, marchait, vers Draco en tendant ses petites mains :

Maman!

AAAHHH! Au secours, gémit Malefoy en voyant sa fille, le cerveau pendouillant, avancer vers lui.

Madame Principe trouvait cette réaction tout à fait excessive.

Oh! Ça suffit!

Elle empoigna Prince et le plaça dans les bras de la personne la plus près d'elle, soit Neville, qui perdit tout bonnement connaissance.

Au lieu de s'en plaindre, Mme Principe l'installa sur son bureau et fit signe aux autres de s'approcher :

Le jeune Manville nous servira de cobaye pour notre nouvelle leçon : la réanimation.

Mais, nous devrions avoir son autorisation! essaya une nouvelle fois une Hermione décidément très tenace.

Il ne le sait pas, Hormone, donc ce n'est pas grave, répliqua catégoriquement Mme Principe en empoignant son fouet qu'elle abattit contre le tableau.

Celui-ci s'abattit sur la tête d'Harry qui creva sous le choc.

Heu... Recommençons.

(Prise 2)

Il ne le sait pas, Hormone, donc ce n'est pas grave, répliqua catégoriquement Mme Principe en empoignant son fouet qu'elle abattit contre le tableau.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix et dit :

Il y a plusieurs techniques de réanimation, lesquelles sont... Malefoy? MALEFOY!

Tous se retournèrent, un peu blasés, pour voir Malefoy se faufiler hors de la classe.

Saleté d'adolescent drogué! Vous êtes vraiment le pire, le _pire_...

Pendant un instant, ils crurent tous que madame Principe étaient à coure de mots, mais il apparût bien vite que c'était l'air qui n'était plus au rendez-vous dans l'œsophage desséché du professeur.

Heu... Professeur? demanda d'une voix mal assuré Neville alors que Principe, d'une superbe couleur rouge brique, s'accrochait désespérément au bureau professoral.

Je dirais que non, mettons, répondit sarcastiquement Malefoy en se penchant pour mieux observer la bientôt feu Principe.

Mon Dieu! paniqua Hermione en lui empoignant le visage.

Ne vous méprenez pas : Hermione ne fait point partie du fan-club de Principe mais disons qu'un casier judiciaire lorsqu'on planifie de devenir l'administratrice de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, ça ne commence pas très bien, disons.

Beurk, en plus d'avoir aucun talent pour l'enseignement, elle n'est même pas foutue de mourir dignement, cette conne, constata Ron en s'éloignant.

Disons qu'Harry se serait bien passé de ce commentaire.

Il faut absolument faire quelque chose! Voyons ce que dit son livre...

On peut toujours la laisser crever et faire à semblant que... commença Malefoy avant de se la faire boucler par tous les autres.

Hermione, qui s'était emparée du bouquin, arriva rapidement au chapitre concerné :

Voilà, on a l'embarras du choix, constata-t-elle.

Elle en choisit une au hasard et s'empressa de la communiquer aux autres.

Ça semble bien, dit Ron, on a qu'à lui tapoter le dos en la maintenant sur nos cuisses! File-moi un coup de main, Neville... Neville?

Le pauvre Neville, que le surplus d'émotions avait manifestement provoqué une surchauffe, était étendu de tout son long sur le plancher.

Merde! Oh, allez Malefoy!

Pas question! Ça va salir mes jeans!

Hermione en avait fichtrement marre : elle attrapa le dos du professeur et se mit à le frapper consciencieusement.

Malgré toute leur bonne volonté, madame Principe restait invariablement bleu de Prusse (une magnifique couleur, quant à moi, et remarquons ici que le bleu de Prusse reste une couleur peu utilisée lorsqu'on parle de quelqu'un à l'article de la mort. C'était ma chronique sur le bleu de Prusse).

Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Paniqua la jeune fille tandis que les autres se demandaient si un corps aussi lourd pouvait passer subtilement par une fenêtre.

Étonnamment, ce fut Malefoy qui sauva (littéralement!) tout le monde ;

Pourquoi vous ne la laissez pas crever, merde! dit-il en agitant les bras.

Ce faisant, l'énorme bouquin sur la réanimation de madame Principe, posé en équilibre précaire sur un coin de la table, s'abattit sur la tête de celle-ci. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux en poussant des cris stridents :

Vous êtes tous des incompétents! Vous aviez le bouquin, en plus! Rhââ... Je vais vous recaler!

Et elle continua à gueuler au plus grand déplaisir des autres tandis que Malefoy pensait à l'argent qu'il allait faire avec cette nouvelle technique de réanimation scientifique.

Et ce n'est pas la pratique qui le répugnerait, héhé...

Et voilà et voilou! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire bien que ça m'ait pris beaucoup de temps avant de le poster!

Et oui, on est perfectionniste ou on ne l'est pas!

En tout cas, je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes à tous!

Au prochain chapitre qui arrivera bientôt!

Bisous, Colbie!

P-S : Merci à tous mes reviewers! Je vous embrasse tous!


	5. Chapter 5:Jouer, c'est s'entretuer

**Pourquoi ne devrions-nous jamais procréer**

**Chapitre 5**

Hola todos!

Et oui, me revoilà avec les aventures de Principe et de ses étudiants sommairement intéressés! XD J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de pression pour ce chapitre car ça fait longtemps que je n'ai updater cette histoire. Toutefois, je ferai de mon mieux! ;) (Ce nouveau chapitre a été composé alors que j'étais sur ma pause dîner au travail lol)

Donc, la matière que nous verrons aujourd'hui, les enfants, sera comment s'amuser avec nos enfants d'une manière sécuritaire et propice à l'apprentissage car c'est comme ça qu'il faut jouer… non?

C'est en tout cas ce qu'aura tenté d'expliquer madame Principe à nos copains-copines de Poudlard!

**Chapitre 5 : Jouer, c'est s'entre-tuer**

Madame Principe était dans une fureur noire. En fait, tous étaient en beau calvaire dans l'ancienne petite salle de débarras. Bon, je sais, je ne vous apprends rien mais cette fois, c'était pire que d'habitude. En effet, se faire assommer par un bouquin et avoir une dette envers les petits sacripants qui lui avaient sauvé la vie ne faisait absolument pas sa journée. Voilà donc pourquoi elle était adossée contre sa chaise professorale, une compresse d'eau froide contre la tempe et qu'elle regardait d'un œil noir ses maudits élèves accomplir le travail qu'elle venait de leur hurler.

Bon Dieu qu'elle les détestait! Le jeune Neville ressemblait à un caniche sur le point de faire une crise d'épilepsie tant il était nerveux, sa main cramponnée à Jordy comme à une bouée de sauvetage et ses yeux allant de son parchemin au bâton de bambou. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un pour élever un enfant, constata-t-elle avec mépris.

Son regard se posa alors sur Hermione Granger, entourée d'environ cinquante morceaux de parchemin tous remplis et nourrissant Laurent du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Mme Principe n'haïssait pas vraiment Harmonie, mais elle la trouvait hautaine et un peu trop fière. Enfin, dans le temps, les femmes se devaient de barater le beurre et de travailler dans les champs et elle doutait que la jeune fille accepte. Non, elle ne l'aimait pas non plus.

Madame Principe refusa de s'attarder une seule seconde sur le jeune Roonil qui dormait sur son bureau, son enfant cyclope jouant avec la plume pointue.

Son regard tomba cette fois sur le _Survivor_, soit Henry Potter. En saleté d'incompétent, il tâchait de contenir les reflux gastriques et intestinaux de James. Elle le regarda avec mépris : elle, elle aurait su comment si prendre! Comment, ne lui demandez pas, elle aurait sûrement trouvé quelque chose!

La dernière personne à tomber sous ses yeux perçants fut Drago Malefoy et c'est bien sûr à ce moment que le semblant d'harmonie qui régnait dans la salle de classe s'écroula avec grâce tel Godzilla piétinant Time Square. En effet, Principe (étonnamment) tiqua :

Un problème, monsieur Malefoy? demanda-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle demandait : bien sûr que ce petit chenapan trop laqué avait un problème! Les mots 'emmerdé et emmerdeur' semblaient avoir été gravé au troisième degré dans le visage de cette chose. En effet, en plus de n'avoir manifestement aucun remord à l'idée d'avoir tabassé son professeur à coup de bouquin, il arquait à présent son sourcil gauche dans la représentation mondialement connue de son expression faciale apparentée à l'insolence la plus franche, soit le 'qu'est ce que tu me veux, connasse'.

Comme l'on peut s'en douter, c'est à ce moment que la situation dégénéra.

Je rafistole le crâne de Prince, déclara-t-il en montrant le ruban adhésif, la paire de ciseaux et l'agrafeuse qu'il manipulait depuis tout à l'heure.

Si c'était possible – et dans mon histoire, ça l'est, héhé, madame Principe devint encore plus blanche que d'habitude.

Vous faite _quoi_?

Dans une attitude franchement propice à la résolution de conflit, Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel et lui braqua son lance-flammes intégré… heu Prince Sissi au visage.

Sortez immédiatement de cette classe, espèce de… de….

Pas question que je me promène avec ce truc dans l'école! hurla-t-il tandis que Prince tripotait les bouts de cervelle qui lui sortait du nez. C'est du _tape_ ou rien d'autre!

Oh et puis faites donc ce que vous voulez, oiseau de malheur! De toutes façons, vous serez obligé de trimballer Prince partout et ce, dès les prochaines vingt minutes, s'exclama-t-elle en se rasseyant, triomphante.

C'est ce qu'on appelle couper l'herbe sous le pied, mes enfants. Et on peut dire que madame Principe était assez fière de son petit effet.

Eh oui, poursuivit-elle en reprenant sa démarche d'éléphant à patte cassée, comme vous pouvez vous en douter par le devoir que je vous ai donné… Voulez-vous cesser? hurla-t-elle à l'adresse de Malefoy qui avait recommencé à rafistoler Prince.

Non, dit-il en tâchant de faire entrer les bouts de cerveau qui sortait du nez de sa fille-mutante.

Elle régla donc la situation avec tout ce qui lui restait de diplomatie : elle lui abattit un coup de bambou bien senti sur la tête et lui arracha Prince Sissi.

Mon lance-flammes! s'exclama-t-il avant de faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux, c'est-à-dire bouder.

Veux-tu bien la boucler, Malefoy, ronchonna Harry en lui jetant un regard noir.

Toi ta gueule…

SILENCE! hurla madame Principe en fourrant l'héritière Malefoy dans une cage à homards (voyez-vous, madame Principe adorait ce sport malodorant). Ce que nous pratiquerons comme activité est… la pêche aux homards! s'exclama-t-elle, triomphante. Et avant de poser vingt mille questions, dit-elle à l'adresse d'Hermione et son poing levé, vous écouterez ce que j'ai à dire! Nous irons pêcher dans le lac près de Poudlard et nous cuisinerons accompagnés de nos enfants de succulents homards rôtis! assena-t-elle, satisfaite.

Timidement, Hermione demanda :

Peut-on poser des questions, maintenant?

Bien que je ne vois pas ce qui n'a pas été clair, miss Grenadier, faites, faites.

Il n'en fallait pas plus.

Où voulez-vous qu'on trouve des homards? dit Ron, les yeux au ciel, il n'y en a pas, dans ce lac!

Ron a raison. Selon mes livres, c'est improbable que…

Pas question que je monte sur un bateau débile pour me faire bouffer par le calmar! C'est un travail pour les elfes de maison!

Les elfes ont le droit de vivre, Malefoy! Selon mon association…

Je suis végétarienne, professeure. En effet, les homards peuvent être infectés de Pitis, une espèce très dangereuse des Nargols!

Je ne sais pas faire cuire des homards… Les Dursleys n'ont jamais voulu que j'essaie!

Mon elfe de maison, c'est le plus rapide! Je l'appelle… Aïe, Granger!

Et c'est dans ce brouhaha que madame Principe dit posément :

Prenez chacun une cage et vos gueules.

C'est ainsi que vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous au bord du lac par 5 degrés Celcius, une cage fétide à la main, dans le but de faire une activité ''familiale'', comme le disait si bien madame Principe, car tous savent pertinemment que le meilleur moyen de s'amuser, c'est de capturer de pauvres bêtes sans défense pour les bouillir avec cruauté (je suis partisane des associations protectrices des animaux, est-ce que ça parait? XD), c'est bien connu!

Toutefois, ce n'était pas le sort des homards qui préoccupaient Draco :

Dieu merci, personne ne va me voir faire un travail d'esclave, dit-il en personne hautement conscientisée qu'il était.

Il regarda autour de lui puis poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Vous êtes certaine que…

Pas d'elfes! À-la-main! s'écria Principe en martelant bien chaque mot.

Comme un moldu! s'écria notre laqué préféré en retenant un vomissement.

Hermione, qui embarquait dans le minuscule bateau, le toisa d'un regard méprisant :

Ça ne devrait pas trop de faire de mal, le précieux!

Ils embarquèrent tous dans le bateau rouge et blanc… ben qui avait déjà été rouge et blanc. Désormais, il ne restait plus que des écailles de peinture ici et là, celle-ci ayant été remplacée par la rouille. Toutefois, Principe affirmait que ce moyen de transport était très sûr :

Ce bateau est insubmersible! Moi et mon père voyagions toujours derrière son aviron et tout allait toujours…

Un léger craquement se fit entendre.

…bien.

Heu… Madame Principe? dit Hermione d'un ton anxieux. Il semble que le bateau penche.

Sottise!

La Sang-de-bourbe a raison! On cale!

Madame Principe, en tant que capitaine de bateau désigné, calma ses matelots de la meilleure des manières, soit avec un coup bien sentit de bambou sur le crâne de Malefoy (elle avait une très nette prédilection envers ce mioche lorsqu'il était question de violence…). Toutefois, celui-ci perdit pied et tomba face contre terre de l'autre côté du bateau (qui faisait 2mètre de long, on fait avec ce qu'on a!), là où tous les autres se trouvaient.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, bien entendu.

Le bateau se mit à couler d'un seul côté, un peu comme le Titanic avait fait, ce dont Neville s'empressa de dire :

Hé! C'est comme le Titanic et c'est marrant car vous avez fait une allusion à ça tout à l'heure et…

L'expression de Neville passa de riante à terrifié :

Oh non! On a la poisse! On va mourir! HAAAAAA!

Malheureux, qu'avez-vous fait? pleurnicha Principe à l'intention de Malefoy. Nous allons mourir!

Désolé! répondit-il en s'épluchant l'orange qu'il avait trouvé en fouillant dans les effets personnels de Principe.

Et c'est ainsi que se termina les aventures de la classe de Parents avertis : sombrant là où des milliers avant eux ont sombré et crevant chacun avec ceux qu'ils détestaient le plus au monde.

C'est comme cela que l'histoire se serait terminée si Ron ne s'était pas écrié :

Oh! Ça va j'ai oublié de décrocher le bateau! On est sur le bord de la rive. On ne crèvera pas finalement.

Tout de même troublée, Principe resta assise sur le pont du bateau alors que les enfants descendaient et s'asseyaient sur le gazon.

Vous voulez de l'aide, madame? demanda Harry le Serviable.

Elle les regarda tous attentivement. Ils n'en avaient absolument rien à foutre d'apprendre. Rex se jouant dans le nez, Hormone sortant un livre de son sac tandis que sa poupée se noyait dans une flaque de boue, le Binoclard se précipitant tout d'un coup sur sa poupée en train de s'étouffer dans son vomit, la gitane sénile qui disait éloigner les Nargols, le faible paniquant à l'idée seule de nourrir son fils et le laqué, LE LAQUÉ, montant d'un pas rageur les marches, son monstre se râpant le front contre ces horribles marches pas du tout esthétiques…

Et puis tout d'un coup, elle sourie. Elle avait atteint sa limite. Elle allait exploser. Elle voulait les noyer un à un et voir sur leur visage une expression de souffrance épouvantable. Alors, elle alluma une allumette et…

Non, non! Ça, c'est dans un autre livre! Hum hum… Reprenons!

Donc, elle se leva et, découragée par ce qu'elle voyait et par le futur désastreux qu'elle envisageait étant donné que ces égocentriques étaient les futurs parents de demain, prit la décision de partir là où les gens avaient encore une conscience : l'Amazonie.

Je quitte! Je quitte, là où mon bambou m'a été donné et où l'éducation veut encore dire quelque chose, bande d'affreux! Je quitte!

Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

Vous n'avez pas de provisions, fit remarquer Hermione.

Mais elle était déjà partie loin, loin où le vent la guidait. Elle fendit la brise, au gré de la mer… jusqu'à ce que, délirant sous le soleil, affamée et épuisée, elle s'échoua dans un barrage à castors et, recueillie par des chasseurs, elle se fit rencontrée par les policiers à l'hôpital moldu le plus proche. Elle leur raconta comment elle en avait eu assez des jeunes sorciers se foutant des poupées, des Nargols qui la tourmentaient et du calmar géant… Ils firent donc ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle.

Elle se fit enfermer dans un asile psychiatrique et elle encore, aujourd'hui, soignée par son nouveau médecin…. Finissant à l'école de médecine.

La vie, c'est pas facile.

Et voilà! C'est la fin des aventures de Principe, du moins, pour cette fiction-ci! J'ai adoré Principe, ses étudiants et sa folie et j'espère que vous aussi car mon but était d'innover avec cette fic… Si jamais vous voulez, je peux toujours essayer de la ramener, peut-être au temps des Maraudeurs qui sait! Toutefois, je vais tâcher de me consacrer à mes autres fics et bien que je sais pertinemment qu'il y aurait eu des tas d'autres sujets à aborder dans Pourquoi ne devrions-nous jamais procréer, je préfère m'arrêter là alors que j'ai encore des idées plutôt que de faire traîner de la patte à cette fiction.

Au plaisir de vous voir suivre mes autres fictions les lapins, Colbie Caprice! :)


	6. Chapter 6 : Principe is back, bitch

**Pourquoi ne devrions-nous jamais procréer**

Principe is back, tous !  
J'ai décidé de ressusciter notre merveilleuse madame Principe à tous, car, voyez-vous, je m'en ennuie terriblement. :(

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et que vous y retrouverez, je l'espère, la folie monstrueuse de notre professeure complètement tarée à nous !

Voici donc la suite des aventures d'Églantine Principe, de ses petits sacripants et des effrayantes poupées qui rafleraient à Chucky le prix de la poupée la plus effrayant n'importe quand.

Plein de bisous et bonne année tous !

**Chapitre 6 : Principe is back, bitch**

Fraîchement réinstallés dans la salle de débarras qui avait fait office de lieu d'apprentissage pour l'infâme classe de «Sorciers avertis», Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood et Drago Malefoy se toisaient d'un air ennuyé (et plein d'animosité, cela va de soi). En effet, ces étudiants ne se trouvaient pas dans cette pièce renfermant tant de mauvais souvenirs (à savoir des coups de bâton et des poupées effrayantes mutilées) par plaisir ! Non, ils s'y trouvaient tous car chacun d'entre eux avait reçu une lettre au petit-déjeuner, ce matin, qui les invitait à se rendre dans leur ancienne salle de classe à 13h tapante.

C'est ainsi que chacun avait fait son chemin, avec l'enthousiasme trépidant d'un condamné de mort se dirigeant vers la chaise électrique sous un splendide soleil d'été, vers le lieu prescrit à l'heure indiquée par la lettre reçue plus tôt en matinée.

Ce fut naturellement notre trio préféré qui arriva en premier, à savoir Hermione, Ron et Harry. Ouvrant la porte de leur ancienne salle de classe, ils grimacèrent de dégoût alors qu'une odeur bien connue de vomi et de peur, vestige de ce cours tant haï, leur sauta au visage.

- Bordel, personne n'est venu passer un chiffon depuis deux semaines ? gémit Ron en faisant référence à la dernière fois où leur derrière avait dû se poser dans cette classe infecte, une main sur la bouche.

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas une salle qui est utilisée très souvent, dit Hermione qui se dépêcha de marmonner un sort de nettoyage.

L'odeur pestilentielle fit alors place à une agréable senteur de fleurs sauvages. Reniflant d'un air appréciateur, les trois s'asseyèrent à la table qu'ils occupaient habituellement lorsqu'ils avaient encore ce cours à l'horaire.

Tandis qu'ils attendaient que quelqu'un daigne venir leur expliquer la raison de leur présence obligatoire en ce lieu, Ron se tourna vers ses deux acolytes, l'air soudainement nerveux.

- Dites, vous ne croyez pas que… hésita-t-il, les yeux plissés.

- Quoi ? dit Hermione en levant les yeux de son agenda surchargé vers lui.

- Ben… Vous savez… Peut-être que le cours va recommencer, vous voyez… On est tout de même convoqué dans ce local précisément !

Agacée, Hermione remonta les manches de son pull :

- Ron, on en a déjà discuté ! C'est impossible que ce ridicule cours ait recommencé enfin ! Tu as vu la tête du professeur McGonagall quand on lui a raconté l'incident du bateau ? Il est clair que cette bonne femme est bien mieux où elle est, c'est-à-dire en Amazonie, si on croit ses dires !

Elle termina sa tirade en levant les yeux au ciel et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Hermione aussi remontée contre un professeur, c'était lorsqu'elle avait quitté la classe de Trelawney en furie.

Pensant sans doute la même chose que son binoclard d'ami, Ron s'éloigna un peu de la jeune fille et marmonna un «ben pourquoi on est ici ?» uniquement audible pour Harry.

Un grand bruit se fit soudainement entendre. Les trois jeunes sorciers se tournèrent brusquement vers la source du fracas, source qui se trouvait être un Neville Londubat affalé par terre.

- Désolé ! s'écria-t-il en époussetant sa robe. Quelqu'un m'a poussé…

Avec un frisson d'horreur, Harry et Ron se regardèrent : une seule personne était assez sournoise pour faire cela et si celle-ci était présente dans cette classe en même temps qu'eux, eh bien ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose…

Comme pour confirmer leur soupçon, la voix traînante de Drago Malefoy se fit entendre.

- Pousse toi, saleté de Gryffondor !

Déjà qu'il était maussade à cause de Pansy et ses stupides caprices, soit son désir, entre autres, qu'il porte un chandail avec l'inscription «J'aime Pansy» à chaque repas, sa mauvaise humeur ne fit que s'aggraver lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il allait être coincé avec une bande de Gryffondor dans la même pièce où la cinglée de Principe s'amusait à le tabasser, lui, jeune homme innocent de son état.

Baillant ostensiblement en bousculant Londubat, occupé à bafouiller quelques paroles au castor qui faisait à semblant de s'intéresser aux conneries qu'il racontait, il avisa les regards troublés de la Belette et du Balafré.

- Bordel, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, votre crasse va s'insinuer sur mes pores impeccables, s'écria Malefoy, toujours aussi charmant.

Alors que le Serpentard s'asseyait à un bureau un peu moins dégueu que les autres, Ron le regarda d'un air effaré :

- Tu vois vraiment rien, Malefoy ?

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Weasel ? demanda l'exécrable blondinet, tandis qu'Hermione secouait la tête d'un air exaspéré. Tout ce que je vois, ce sont tes tâches de rousseur absolument dégoûtantes !

Fait très rare, Ron ne releva pas l'insulte mais préféra relever ce qui sautait aux yeux de tous, soit le fait que tous ceux qui faisaient autrefois partie du «cours» «Sorciers avertis» étaient tous de retour dans la même classe.

- Oh mon Dieu, nous sommes tous assis dans la même classe qu'autrefois ! s'écria Malefoy avec une voix aigue. Marions-nous aux Sang-de-Bourbe et traçons-nous des pentacles sur le torse ! Bordel, c'est d'une connerie, ajouta-t-il en reprenant sa voix normal.

- Ce n'est pas une connerie ! s'écria Harry, question de ne pas être en reste.

- Oui, Potter, insinuer que la tarée de Principe est de retour est une connerie monumentale ! Cette folle est soit morte ou en Amazonie en très de tresser des lianes, merde ! Perso, je penche – et j'aimerais mieux, la première option.

Il y eut un silence - qui ne dura pas bien longtemps, à vrai dire.

- T'es complètement à côté de la plaque, Malefoy, s'écria Ron, de retour à sa colère habituelle lorsqu'il s'adressait à ce laqué fluorescent. Dumbledore nous a convié ici et c'est assurément pour qu'on reprenne le cours !

- Ferme ta gueule ! Le vieux fou ne l'aurait jamais réengagé !

- Arrête de traiter Dumbledore de fou, enfoiré, s'écria Harry avec un frisson d'horreur – en effet, là, sur le sol, trainait un œil de poupée qui le regardait en clignant paresseusement.

En tant que seule et unique femme de la situation, Hermione du prendre à elle seule le fardeau de ramener ce paquet de testostérones mâles que constituaient ces garçons autour d'elle à la raison :

- La question n'est pas de savoir qui est l'enfoiré ici, car nous savons tous que c'est toi, Malefoy, déclara la jeune fille d'un ton posé, ignorant le rugissement de haine du Serpentard. La question est que vos idioties concernant la reprise potentielle de ce cours merdique ne sont que des conneries !

- Prouve le, la défia Ron, oubliant manifestement qu'il s'adressait à la fille qui établissait plus de liens causaux en 5 minutes que lui en 3 heures.

- Ouais, prouve le, le castor, ricana Malefoy, la pointant exagérément du doigt.

- Je suis de ton côté cette fois, Malefoy, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

L'ignorant alors qu'il marmonnait un «oups», elle se retourna vers Ron et assena, comme seule pouvait assener une personne lisant quinze bouquins différents par jour :

- Parce que Luna n'est même pas là et elle aussi faisait partie du cours !

- Elle s'est fait virée de la classe ! crut bon de rappeler Harry, comme si quelqu'un aurait pu oublier le tristement célèbre épisode où la Serdaigle piétinait une table en hurlant pour chasser les Nargols.

Comme dans une mauvaise sitcom télé, ce fut à ce moment que Neville – dont tous les occupants de la pièce avaient oublié qu'il était là, s'écria :

- Hey, salut Luna !

Tous se retournèrent, effarés, vers la porte… Où il n'y avait strictement personne.

En éclatant de rire, Neville s'écria :

- C'était trop facile !

- Attardé de Gryffondor ! marmonna Malefoy en examinant ses ongles.

C'est lorsque Ron commença à engueuler Neville à propos de lui faire des peurs inutiles que Luna pénétra réellement dans la pièce, affublée comme une personne respectable et respectée, c'est-à-dire avec des pissenlits dans les cheveux, des lunettes disproportionnées et des ailes de papillons d'un mètre de large collées à son dos.

- Oh salut ! s'écria-t-elle en s'avançant vers une table libre à l'avant de la salle, heurtant de plein fouet la tête de notre laqué préféré avec ses ailes.

- Aïe ! Fais gaffe avec tes ailes, la pouilleuse ! hurla-t-il en lui balançant l'œil de poupée qui traînait par terre.

Le ramassant, elle le regarda puis le glissa dans son étui à crayons.

- Ça peut toujours servir ! dit-elle avec un sourire tandis que Malefoy se retenait de l'abattre avec une chaise.

Si ses insultes et actions douteuses ne fonctionnaient plus, où s'en allait le monde, hein ?

De son côté, Ron se tourna brusquement vers Harry :

- Mec, tous les anciens élèves de la classe sont revenus, dit-il inutilement.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué, Ron, dit Harry, tout de même très paniqué.

Il rêvait toujours à des poupées mutilées essayant de se loger dans son abdomen en passant par son nombril… Il ne pourrait tolérer un autre cours de «Sorciers avertis» !

Alors qu'il considérait fortement l'option de s'enfuir en courant, le professeur Dumbledore fit son entrée dans la pièce.

Ignorant Malefoy qui lui marmonnait un «lèche-cul» bien senti, Harry salua avec ferveur son directeur.

Celui-ci salua toute la classe avant de se placer aux côtés du bureau professoral striés de marques là où le bâton de madame Principe s'abattait assez régulièrement, il y a de cela deux semaines.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il au petit groupe désormais silencieux. Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, nous vous avons convié dans votre ancienne salle de classe pour vous annoncer que madame Principe reprendra son cours de «Sorciers avertis».

Ignorant délibérément miss Granger qui eu un grognement outragé et le poing victorieux de Mr Weasley, tout fier d'avoir eu raison, Dumbledore continua :

- En effet, nous nous inquiétions de la santé de votre bien-aimée professeure et nous l'avons recherché activement. Elle a été retrouvée dans une institution moldue et nous l'en avons fait sortir. Elle a gracieusement accepté de reprendre son rôle de professeur et je tiens à vous dire que même si je sais que certains haïssent ce cours avec passion, eh bien… Vous devez le terminer alors autant vous forcer pour lui trouver une qualité !

Il termina sa tirade avec un petit rire, les yeux rivés sur les visages abasourdis de ses élèves.

- Oh, ajouta-t-il, l'air soudain sérieux. Je sais que madame Principe peut avoir des manières d'enseignement disons… peu orthodoxes, mais il reste que je suis convaincu qu'elle est une grande professeure. Je vais vous laisser et votre professeure viendra vous rejoindre dans quelques minutes.

Il quitta la salle de classe sans plus un mot. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, Malefoy s'écria :

- Pour l'avoir choisi, il n'y a aucun doute, c'est vraiment un vieux fou !

Harry se prépara à répliquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Tous eurent les yeux rivés sur la femme dans l'encadrement. Ce fut Luna Lovegood qui brisa le silence :

- Bonjour, madame Principe !

Pour bien appuyer ses dires, elle actionna ses ailes de papillons qui se mirent à battre joyeusement.

Voilàààààà ! Qu'en pensez-vous, les lapins ? Oui, je sais, Principe ne fut pas vraiment là durant ce chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle aura toute la place qu'elle voudra au prochain )

Bonne année d'avance tous !

Colbie –xxx-


End file.
